Me Against the World
by TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75
Summary: Max the Flock were seperated, and brainwashed, along with their powers and wings. Then one day, they coincidentally went to the same concert, but... What happens, read to find out! Rated T for Teen. Please R&R! I'm writing this with IisLaWaffleQueen, READ
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay peoples!!!! Let's get down to business!! Just a justification, this story is going to be published by both me, TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75, and 4EvaInHim! Okay, this idea was her idea first, but I enhanced it! Hope you like it!_**

**_A brief summary of the story is:_**

**_Max and the Flock have been captured, and the School has washed away their memories, and along with them, their wings have disappeared, along with their powers as well, to the School's benefit. But coincidentally, the whole Flock ends up going to the same concert, and here a song that happens to make the Flock get their memories back, but with something else._**

**_Max's new name is: Stephanie, or Stevie_**

**_Fang's new name is Adam_**

**_Iggy's new name is Jeffrey, of Jef_**

**_Gazzy's new name is Dylan_**

**_Nudge's new name is Crystal._**

**_Angel's new name is Adrianna._**

**_Please enjoy the first chapter of this story that I've made for you!_**

**_please REVIEW!!!_**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75, with the spirit of 4EvaInHim!!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Concert Part 1_**

Stevie's POV

Hurray! I can't wait to go to this night's concert! The band is my most favorite, they're called Simple Plan. Hmmm, I wonder what song they're playing???? I can't wait to see them live. Just a few more hours, and my whole family is going!!!

Adam's POV

Ugh. I'm not usually a fan of music and talking, but how I got into this, I really don't know. I guess my parents thought I was an outcast at school. Hmph, yeah right, all the girls try to get me soo much, but I haven't really caught any attention from any of them, but then sometimes, when I'm by myself, I seem to see a girl behind a croud of people, but she's very faint, but the one thing is that when I do "see" this girl, I feel my heart squeeze. Hmm. **(See, even though Fang can't remember, his love for Max hasn't gone anywhere!)**

Jef's POV

*yawn* Oh, well this is soo boring. I'd much rather be at the concert my mom wanted me to go to. I can't wait, I really like Simple Plan. I hear they're going to play their newest song, I can't wait! Oh, oops, my teacher just caught me, guess I can't daydream anymore! I need to pay more attention!

Crystal's POV

Oh my god!!!!! I can't wait to hear Simple Plan's recent concert. They are sooo going to rock this world!!!!! Oh my God!!!1 OMG!OMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't stop thinking about the concert, I'm actually quaking, which is pretty weird, I usually don't quake at all, maybe it's because of the concert!!! Oh yeah, obviously! I've got to call my friend to tell her what we're going to wear. Oh no, I'm going to have to think about what to wear! I haven't thought about it at all! Oh no, hmm what should I wear? Blue tank top with miniskirt, or plaid shirt with skinny jeans? Hmm, well, oops! I'm rambling again aren't I. I do that way tooo much! Okay bye now!

Dylan's POV

Oh jeez, my friends are making me see this boring concert by Simple Plan. I don't even know who they are???!!!! Ugh, they drive me crazy! I can't wait for this to be over!

Adrianna's POV

Hmm, today's the day of Simple Plan's concert, I guess I should be excited, which I am, but I can't hlep the feeling that this concert is going to change my life so much. Hmmm, maybe it's just my imagination, but I still can't shake the feeling off. Oh, how much I hope nothing goes bad!

* * *

**_I know that was short, but you know I'm cowriting this with someone else, and I'm not going to hog all the writing unless 4Eva tells me I can!_**

**_4EvaInHim is going to send me Chapter One: The Concert Part 2. Until then! Her'e a breif starting of what should happen! Let's just put it this way, it's a foreshadowing of the next chapter, just to make you want more!_**

_I heard the faint sounds of the song lyrics, but I wasn't very far away, why is that? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME????????? I kept thinking. Oh no, this seems like I'm drowning into an ocean made of thick paste. Ugh. I can't remember where I am. Where am I? *blacks out* and *faints*_

**_How do you think of this story????_**

**_Good, bad, or just okay??? _**

**_WE need suggestions!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter was written by the WONDERFUl 4EvaInHim. Go tell everyone how awesome she is. And modest. Remember modesty.**_

**_I don't own anything. But I wish I owned Ke$ha's Your Love Is My Drug. Or Owl City's The Tip Of The Iceberg. Those songs ROCK. And that was RANDOM. Also, Simple Plan is AWESOME. I'll SHUT UP now._**

**_Okay, that was from 4EvaInHim, and yes, this chapter is going to be long!!!!! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Here are the replies to the reviews! Thanks everyone!_**

666CeCe666: Okay, this chapter is longer, 3537 words around actually! Hope you like the story, and yes I don't get why people would write Figgy fanfics. either.  
UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND: Not exactly, but here's the chapter, and you're actually really close!  
emotionalpoemgirl: I've already told you this, but it doesn't really matter where they are, they're just thinking about the concert. Sorry though!  
broadway2B: Sorry, but I didn't want to take too much credit on this story, just because I'm co-writing it with the ver awesome 4Eva!  
maxridefan96: Here you go, the next chapter!  
5253Racer: Thanks!!! Hope you like the story!

**_One last thing so I can clarify some name changes!_**

**_Okay, enough of that onward to 4Eva Part!_**

_***~*~*~*~*~*~***_

**_Stevie's PoV_**

"Stephanie Evans! Come down right now! Roxanne is waiting for you!" I growled menacingly, which has greatly improved, thanks to hours of practice in front of my mirror.

"It's _Stevie_ and _Roxxi_! Until you call us by what we _want to be called,_ I will call you _Sharon_!" **(AN: This is my moms first name in real life… Sorry, mom!) **

"If you do that, I just won't let you go to the Simple Plan concert to night!" I gasped audibly.

"No! You wouldn't! Mo-o-o-o-o-o-om! They're my _favorite_ band!"

"Well then, _Stevie_, don't call me Sharon, and you're concert-bound. Speaking of which, _Roxxi_ is waiting!" I quickly jumped up, grabbing my black iPod – the new one, that can play out loud and take videos. I threw on black very, very ripped jeans, and a dark blue graphic t-shirt. After making sure that my hair wasn't brushed, and I had just a touch of mascara on, I headed out the door, picking up my silver skull-and-bones purse.

As I shut the door behind me, my mom faithfully locking it, I saw Roxxi in the best car in the _universe_! It was a blood-red Lamborghini, with scissor doors! I think I just stood and gaped for a moment. Roxxi made an impatient sound, most likely from her throat, and revved the engine. "Stevs, come on! We gotta go, or we'll be late. For _Simple Plan_, Stevs. Your _favorite band_."

That got me out of my daze, and I ran to the car, which opened with the, I repeat, _scissor doors_! I would have fainted, if not for Simple Plan. I sighed, and imagined Simple Plan, taking me on stage, welcoming me, and singing my theme song for my 16th birthday! My theme song is _Shut Up_. As we started to go to the concert, I took out my iPod and plugged it in. Immediately, _That's Not My Name_ by The Ting Tings came on. When the chorus started, we both yelled,

_They call me hell_

_They call me Stacy_

_They call me her_

_They call me Jane_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That not my name!_

Next to Simple Plan's _Shut Up_, that song is our favorite. We both listen to it at least five times every day. Minimum. _Shut Up_ is ten. We have a limit of 100 a day, though.

I turned to Roxxi, as she was bopping her head, and said, "Where'd you get this car? I thought you didn't have enough money?" She grinned mischievously.

"Just some puppy dog eyes at my dad, and a slam of my bedroom door, and voila!" I rolled my eyes, and shook my head.

"You are so spoiled, Rox."

"And don't forget it!" I laughed, and she joined in. A couple songs later, I could hear the starter band for Simple Plan.

"We're almost there, huh?" Roxxi looked at me weird. "We're still, like, ten minutes away, Stevs." I just chuckled, and looked out the window. How the _heck_ can I hear the lyrics to the starter band from ten minutes away, _with_ the iPod playing? Maybe it's just that because I listen to my iPod as loud as it can go all the time, I have extensive hearing. _Yeah_. That's it. I was silent for the rest of the journey, but when we arrived, I exited the car screaming and cheering.

A girl about nine years old exited the car next to us, with an older girl who looked to be about my age. The older girl laughed. "Excited for the concert, huh?" I smiled at her.

"Very. I'm Stephanie, but I go by Stevie, and this is my friend Roxanne. But call her Roxxi or she'll hurt you." The older girl laughed again.

"I'm Mikayla. This is my younger sister, Adrianna." Rox smiled at Adrianna.

"Hello! Are you excited for the concert?" Roxanne asked. Adrianna smiled, well, almost _angelically_, and nodded. That's the only way to put it. I know how freaky that sounds.

"Well, Mikayla, shall we go? Simple Plan should be starting in a minute." I said, bouncing on the balls of my feet, excited. She nodded, and we all walked toward the park together. I realized I had left my iPod in the car, and I turned to Roxxi, who was smiling at Adrianna. She loves little kids. Absolutely _adores_ them.

"Rox, can I have your keys? I left my iPod, and you don't want a broken window from a thief." She nodded, and handed them to me. I turned around, and started jogging. I figured it would take about two minutes to get back, but I was over there in, like, 30 _seconds_. What is _wrong_ with me? I'm slow! Ve-e-e-e-e-e-e-ery slow! I scowled, and slapped myself.

Which led to me slapping myself who slapped myself.

And then again.

And so on.

So, I pretty much looked like a self-slapping-idiot when a guy pulled up next to me, and stepped out. He was tall, with olive skin and black hair. He also had onyx eyes. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I laughed nervously.

"I have mental issues sometimes. Just a part of my random weirdness." I unlocked the Lamborghini, and stepped inside, grabbing my iPod, and stowing it away inside my purse.

I was just walking away, when I heard a soft voice say, "What's your name?" I turned around, and saw the mysterious-boy-in-black standing there, tilting his head slightly.

"Um, Stevie. Yours?" He nodded at me, and turned back to the car.

"Adam." I smiled, and walked away. Once I was out of his earshot, I decided to test if my running incident was real or not. I started going _full speed_ toward Roxanne, who, I clearly saw, was entering the park where the concert was being held, roughly 30 yards ahead of me. I was there in about forty-five seconds, which, if I was running normally, would have been _three minutes_! _What's wrong with me?!_ I made myself forget about it, not a easy feat, and talked and laughed with Roxanne, Mikayla and Adrianna. I told them about the boy I met, and Mikayla giggled.

"Well then, you'll have to introduce us to Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome!" I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly." Roxanne punched me playfully on the arm.

"Stevie, here, doesn't believe in boyfriends. She says they're unreliable and she doesn't want one. I think she also decided that when all the boys in school jumped on her. Total _chaos_." Mikayla threw back her head and laughed. Just then, we reached the bleachers. In the center of them was Simple Plan! Goody. The concert was _just starting_. I grabbed some seats at the bottom, and we listened. The first song, to our luck, was _Shut Up!_

_There you go_  
_You're always so right_  
_It's all a big show_  
_It's all about you_

_You think you know_  
_What everyone needs_  
_You always take time_  
_To criticize me_

_It seems like everyday_  
_I make mistakes_  
_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_  
_You love to hate_  
_But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_Don't wanna hear it_  
_Get out, get out, get out_  
_Get out of my way_  
_Step up, step up, step up_  
_You'll never stop me_  
_Nothing you say today_  
_Is gonna bring me down_

_There you go_  
_You never ask why_  
_It's all a big lie_  
_Whatever you do_

_You think you're special_  
_But I know, and I know_  
_And I know, and we know_  
_That you're not_

_You're always there to point_  
_Out my mistakes_  
_And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one_  
_You love to hate_  
_But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_  
_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_  
_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_  
_Is gonna bring me down_  
_Is gonna bring me down_

_Will never bring me down_

_Don't tell me who I should be_  
_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_  
_Don't tell me what I should do_  
_I don't wanna waste my time_  
_I'll watch you fade away_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_  
_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_  
_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_  
_Is gonna bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_  
_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_  
_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_  
_Is gonna bring me down_

_Bring me down_  
_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_  
_Won't bring me down_  
_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_  
_Bring me down_  
_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_  
_Won't bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

At the end of the song, we were standing up and jumping, our fists in the air. The next song was.. Well, just guess.

_Jump!_

_I dont wanna wake up today_  
_Cause everyday's the same_  
_And I'd been waiting so long_  
_For things to change_

_I'm sick of this town_  
_Sick of my job_  
_Sick of my friends 'cause everyone's jaded_

_Sick of this place, I wanna break free_  
_I'm so frustrated, I just wanna_

_Jump! _

_(Jump!)_  
_Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)_  
_I just don't care tonight_  
_I just wanna jump (Jump!)_  
_Don't wanna think about my sorrow_  
_Let's go_  
_Forget your problems_  
_I just wanna jump_

_I don't wanna wake up one day_  
_And find out it's too late_  
_To do all the things I wanna do_

_So I'm gonna pack up my bags_  
_I'm never coming back_  
_'Cause the years are passing by_  
_And I'm wasting all my ti-ti-time_

_Sick of this house_  
_Sick of being broke_  
_Sick of this town, that's bringing me down_  
_I'm sick of this place, I wanna break free,_

_I'm so frustrated, I just wanna jump_

"Hey, guys! Lift me onto your shoulders!" I shouted, trying to be heard over the noise. Apparently I was, as they picked me up, and deposited me on their shoulders. I waved my hands, as I was now easily seen over the people in front of me, and sang at the top of my lungs.

_Jump!_

_(Jump!)_  
_Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)_  
_I just don't care tonight,_  
_I just wanna jump (Jump!)_  
_Don't wanna think about my sorrow_  
_Let's go_  
_Forget your problems_  
_I just wanna jump_  
_I just wanna jump_

_I can't take it anymore__[x3]_

_Forget tomorrow, I just wanna jump (Jump!)_  
_Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)_  
_I just don't care tonight,_  
_I just wanna jump (Jump!)_  
_Don't wanna think about my sorrow_  
_Let's go_  
_Forget your problems_  
_It's time to let them go_  
_Forget tomorrow, I just wanna jump (Jump!)_

_I just wanna jump_

The bands lead singer, Pierre, saw me and laughed. "You, girl on the shoulders, what's your name?"

I shouted, "Stevie!" He motioned me to come up on the stage. I ran quickly, and was there in a matter of seconds

"Stevie, why are you here today?" I spoke into the microphone.

"It's my 16th birthday. My awesome best friend, Roxxi, took me here as a b-day present."

"All right, then, Stevie, we will sing our newest song just for you and your 16th birthday. But, first…" He turned to the band, and they all whispered something. Then he turned around, and they started singing, "Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday dear Stevie, happy birthday to you!"

I laughed and covered my face, which was red from blushing. I hugged Pierre, simply because I could, and walked down. I went to Roxanne, Adrianna, and Mikayla, who all were laughing. A cute boy with brown hair and green eyes walked up to me.

"Happy birthday, Stevie," He stuck out a hand to me. "I'm Aidan. Nice to meet you." I smiled, and shook his hand.

"It's returned, Aidan."

Pierre said into the microphone, "All right, this is our last song for the night. It's called Me Against The World, and it's brand new. One more happy birthday to Stevie!" I blushed and covered my face with my hands.

_We're not gonna be_  
_Just apart of their game_  
_We're not gonna be_  
_Just the victims_

_They're taking our dreams_  
_And they tear them apart_  
_'til everyone's the same_

Unh… I'm not feeling too good… Everything is so dizzy…

_I've got no place to go_  
_I've got no where to run_  
_They love to watch me fall_  
_They think they know it all_

I feel nauseous… everything's spinning… Where am I? _Who_ am I?

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_That's what they always said_  
_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_  
_Me against the world_  
_It's me against the world_

_We won't let them change_  
_How we feel in our hearts_  
_We're not gonna let them control us_

_We won't let them shove_  
_All their thoughts in our heads_  
_And we'll never be like them_

_I've got no place to go_  
_I've got no where to run_  
_They love to watch me fall_  
_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_That's what they always said_  
_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

What's happening to me? There's something on my back. It burns! Ow! It stings!

_But I'll make it on my own_  
_I'm gonna prove them wrong_  
_It's me against the world_

_Me against the world_

_Now I'm sick of this waiting_  
_So come on and take your shot_  
_You can spit all your insults_  
_But nothing you say is gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_  
_Say what you want to_  
_We'll never let you in_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_That's what they always said_  
_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_That's what they always said_  
_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_  
_I've got to prove them wrong_  
_They'll never bring us down_

Everything is getting darker… I'm falling… Everything… is black…

_We'll never fall in line_  
_I'll make it on my own_

_**Me against the world!**_

* * *

**_Remember, this is going to happen to all of them! I'll, meaning TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75 will be writing that part in the next chapter!_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_We're out!_**

**_~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75 and 4EvaInHim!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay everyone, I give you my chapter of Me Against the World. Just so you know, I've updated my Life's Meaning story as well, so if you would, please check it out!_**

**_Anyways, Happy Chinese New Year to all who knows and doesn't know, and I wish you a wonderful Valentine's Day!!_**

**_Okay, to the lovely people who reviewed:_**

**_UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND: Well, you could say it was a cliffy, I'll tell you what, this chapter isn't sad at all, it's very happy, and no cliffy, how about that?  
666CeCe666: Nice to know that you really like this story of mine and 4Eva, give her credit as well, that chapter was her's!  
emotionalpoemgirl: I know, but it happened, and it can't go back now!_**

**_AND, the first reviewer of this chapter is..._**

**_Weelich: Yup, this chapter talks about all that stuff, hope you'll enjoy it!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: I'm Alive Again_**

**_Adam's POV_**

Something's funny about that song, why do I think it was directed at me? I don't know, something in me feels wrong, like something was missing, like a part of me was missing, but I'm sure I was fine, why do I get the feeling something bad and good is going to happen?

"AHHHHH!!!!" Everyone whipped around to look at a screaming girl knealing next to... wait, she was knealing next to the girl I saw earlier. What was her name, um, Stella, or no, it was Stevie. Yeah, Stevie. Why was Stevie laying on the ground? Suddenly, I felt myself moving closer to her. When I was near enough to see both of them clearly, I felt something really wrong. I was getting too dizzy.

oh jeez, I should stop, I put my hand to my forehead. Ugh, i can't shake the dizziness away from me. ugh, I feel sick, I see black, what's happening to me. I can't see. Suddenly I was covered in stillness and blackness. I can't see her again, was my last thought before black cluds of unconsciousness enveloped me completely.

**_Adrianna's POV_**

*Thud!* I heard a crash right behind me. Stevie had already fainted, and so I was terrified even more. When I turned around, I saw a guy fainted on the floor as well. Oh my god, it can't be. Based on Stevie's description, olive-toned skin, tall, black hair, and onyx eyes. Perfect, he must be Adam, but why was he fainted like Stevie?

"oh my god, Adrianna, look!" Rox had given me another heart attack. I can't stand it, something bad was really happening, and I couldn't do anything to prevent it.

"What?"

"Look, over there, someone else seems to have fainted."

"Really?!!!" Oh jeez, I was right. SOMETHING terrible is happening, I can't believe it. I stood up, and suddenly stumbled. Woah? I shouldn't be this shocked. Whatever, just probably because I was bent down for too long, and so I'm getting a head shock, or what is it called? Whatever, i should go look at what's happening over there. Before I knew it, I had slipped and couldn't see the floor.

"Adrianna! Are you okay, you're stumbling?!" Rox caught me before i hit the ground. What is wrong with me? I tried to shake out of it, but by every blink, I could feel myself drifting off into a world of thing i remember was Rox and Mikalaya screaming my name. I'm sorry, I can't respond guys.

Total black covered me.

**_Rox's POV_**

Jeez, what's going on? Three people have fainted, Stevie, Adam, is that is him, and Adrianna too. But then there's that guy over there, i wonder what's wrong? This is supposed to be a great day for Stevie and her birthday, but it's turning out to be a disaster!! Ugh, I probably should look at what happened over there.

When I reached where the fourth guy had fainted, I gasped. Oh my god, he looks just like Adrianna, just in guy form, and a little bit older. He has blondish-hair, skinny, and about above average for his age, i think. Oh wow, they look really similar, wonder who he is.

"Poor boy, he fainted right after the song. I wonder why this happened, isn't it a little creepy having four kids fainting right here and now?" someone was talking about this boy, and the others, maybe I should listen to them.

"I know, it is. i think that boy's name was Dylan, isn't it? Named himself probably after the artist in the band. poor boy, but this is a bit creepy, having four people fainted in the same spot." Oh, wow that boy's name is Dylan? Oh, he's soo cute, just like Adrianna, I don't know this is just sad, maybe i should just leave, this is awful news.

"Hey everybody, look over here, this is really creepy, more people have fainted."

Oh, wow, how many?

"How many?"

"Two, and they look rather peaceful too, it can't mean their dead, right?"

I heard many gasps, oh jeez I didn't want to think of it that way. Please don't make it true. I went over to see who was there. A girl i realized named Crystal was on top of a guy who soon I figured out was Jeff. That's weird, why are so many people fainting? It's really creepy. Everyone was rushing out of the performance stage, and I was left with Mikalaya. We called 911, told them where we were, and what happened. Minutes later, when I was going crazy, they came. thank god!

* * *

**_A week later, 3rd person's POV_**

Stevie had waken up to find herself in a hospital, lying in a room fit for six people. What the heck? she thought. Why am I here? For she didn't feel any different, just that she didn't like being in this place, and there was something awfully familiar to her, something about the people. She reached out, but then felt a spark of someone else coming into her brain. Was she imagining it? Well, she thought so, but it continued to happen, over and over again, until Adrianna woke from what she thought was a horrible dream. Her memory was back, and she pleaded,

"Max??? Where are you?!!!" Stevie looked over at Adrianna, and found she remembered her, but then she felt something else, something far more closer than that, something more powerful., but she couldn't tell what.

* * *

**_Angel's POV (remember she was Adrianna, but got her memory back)_**

I just woke up from a terrifying-like dream. It was like, I was looking out into the distance and MAx had been brainwashed, and then I saw every single one of us falling into the same fate, and I was left for last.

Oh, my head hurts. I rubbed my hand against my forehead, but I couldn't relieve the pain in my head. Ouch, it really hurts, and my back aches. oh, it must be my wings. I should try to open them. I took off my jacket, and then was able to unfurl my wings. When I did so, MAx' or Stevie said,

"What the Heck?" Oh, oops, I forgot she was here, along with everyone else, but sadly they haven't woken up, only Max and I have.

"Hello, I'm asking you something, what is happening. Am I imagining things, or are you just trying to be ready for an early-Halloween party?"

"Ha, Ha. Not even funny, but you'll figure out in no time." I hope, I almost said that out loud, but luckily, I didn't.

"What do you, ow!!" I whipped my head around, and saw Max also rubbing her forehead. Instinctively, I ran to her and looked at her, but then she saw me and eyed me curiously. Maybe if I send her a memory through our minds, then she'll get her memory back. I hope this works, I'll send something about Ari, something painful for her to remember.

I sent the image of Ari into her mind, and all I got was a gsap, and then suddenly, Max leaned back onto the pillow, and put her hand to her foerhead. I guess I shocked her a little too much. Oops.

"Who am I? I feel like I'm two people at once, but then I'm obviously not?" Who was that, he's s familiar?" She continued to talk to herself like that for another five minutes, and then I heard a thought from, I think Fang.

He was dreaming really badly. He dreamt that his family was hurt and all he could do was watch. Hey that's like my dream.

"Ah!! No, please don't!" I turned around, and saw Fang woken up and was, also, rubbing his head. He, too noticed that he wasn't the only one in the room, and turned to face me and Max. He looked at me and Max for a moment, and he was thinking, Am I dreaming, that can't be them.

"YEs we are Fang, yes we are." I replied in dialogue. Fang looked a little shocked to hear me say that, but then he relaxed and said,

"So you're really Angel, and she's Max?"

"WEll, yeah, but Max hasn't really gotten her memory back, yet, I'm trying to work on it. I hope everyone else wakes up soon too."

"How long have we been sleeping?"

"Don't know, i just woke up too, I haven't really thought about what today is, or when we fainted." Memories came drifting back slowly. I remember seeing Max at the concert, and then there was Fang too. We all had fainted, and there was someone else I knew, must have been Gazzy. But then where were Iggy and Nudge then, could they have been at the concert as well?

"Reports have said that Simple Plan's recent concert was very eventful. Six kids, teenage and child had fainted at the same place, and around the same time." Woah, that was the TV. I guess we're a hit right now. I mean six people fainting in the same place at the same time is kind of freaky.

"Wow, we're news, I guess. Hey there's Iggy, gazzy, and Nudge!" They must have also been there too. I hope they wake up soon.

"Oh my god, how could I forget who I was?" Max, suddenly talked. For me, scaring me like that is pretty amazing. But, wait, Max remembered?

_Do you remember who you are? _I sent her the question, hoping she did, it seems like her mind is normal again.

_How would you not know Angel? _She countered right back at me. Okay, then Max has gotten her memory back too. I'm soo happy right now, but all I can wish for now is for Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy to wake up soon. Please let them remember who we are!

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? No idea?**

**I need to know, please tell me, or I'll find you and hold you captive till you do!**

**Anyways, once again Happy Chinese New Year, and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Love all who review!**

**We're flying out,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	4. AN Note: I'M So Sorry!

_**Okay, I know you all are probably waiting for an update in Me Against the World, and are probably going crazy since neither me nor IisLaWaffleQueen(used to be 4EvaInHim) has been writing. We have our excuses, but we aren't going to bore you with them. SO, I'm very sad to say for probably the rest of the school year, I may not update. Sorry to all those who wanted me to continue, but I will, just I'm soo busy now, and I've got another story I want to write, check it out if you like, loads more people like that one(Life's Meaning), but I promise I'll start writing again during the summer, but then again, I may not have all that much time.**_

**_I'm sorry once more, but please, I feel bad enough, but if you like flame this chapter, if that makes you feel better, but please don't kill me, I will continue this story._**

**_Sorry,_**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75 and IisLaWaffleQueen_**

**_() ()  
(0.0) -- Mr. Bunny is very sorry :(  
(")(")_**


	5. Preview

**OKAY! For any of you fans who really want to be reading an actual chapter from any of my stories, I sorry to say that I haven't updated in ages. I know I shouldn't deserve to be forgiven, but I would love to hear the words of sympathy that you guys don't really hate me, but you don't have to because I understand. However, this is not why I'm here, I wanted to tell you all of you guys that I am starting a new story called What It Takes, so if you could check it out and see if you would like to try reading it because I wish you could! just a brief description of the story:**

**Title: What It Takes  
Crossover of the39clues and Maximum Ride series, so if you like either or then please check this story out!**

**Thank you everyone, and I'll definitely get to the stories as soon as I can, especially Life's Meaning. DON'T WORRY, I've written out the the chapter already but I need to find time to type it up onto Fanfiction.**

**So if you don't hate me, please do me a huge favor and check out that new story and I'll be forever grateful!**

**Thanks!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**Here's a sneak peek at part of it!**

Max's POV

I sat down at my desk and put my hands over my face... no just face, crying face is what I mean. I felt devastated and don't know what I'm supposed to do now. Actually, I do know what I should do by the advice Krissy taught me. I have to choose of the few choices she gave me, and thank god she didn't tell me just one thing because I wouldn't have been able recover. However, Krissy told that I should either write a story going over the whole thing then tear it up into shreds or burn it, or I could write a song about it. Krissy once told me that I had a wonderful voice and that if I didn't use it then it'd be a total waste, so here I am trying to think up a song that would express my hate, anger, and sadness all at once in one single song.

For right now, I know what I want my song to be about... it's going to be about REVENGE. Besides that, I'm totally lost though. Guess I should go and seek Krissy for some help, but wait, Krissy's still down from the incident and now it being uncovered she doesn't know what to do now, but I have a feeling that this will help her get her spirits up because she writes lovely songs because she puts all her emotions into the song. Okay *deep breath* I can do this, Krissy won't bite my head off.

I walked out of my room and headed straight towards Krissy's room, but once I got there I heard Krissy singing softly to herself, "Maybe I've been going back too much lately when times stood still and I had you. Come back come back come back to me, like you would you would if this was a movie, stand in the rain outside till I came out. Come back come back come back to me like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry. I know that we could work it out somehow, but if this was a movie you'd be here by now."

Aww, that's so sad. I seem to feel the pain that Krissy is feeling, but I can't say that because I'm not Krissy and not the one with a child growing up in her stomach. It's very sad, and I wish I knew what was going on inside Krissy's head right now. She seems to always be able to hide her feelings in front of everyone that she knows, but you can read her like book when she sings her songs just by the emotions and expressions in her songs are too much to bare, let along the lyrics.

"Do you need something Max?"

**So, how does it sound? If you like it, please check it out!**

**Thanks again,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


End file.
